ChicagoChristmas
by WrasslinChick
Summary: ONSESHOT. CM Punk finally manages to persuade AJ to spend Christmas in Chicago. Now that she has agreed, his plan to give her the best gift possible is underway. Cute fluff with a small appearance from Colt Cabana.


**_link in the bio to see all of AJ's outfits for this oneshot_**

"Baby. I'm tired, can we not just go back to the hotel and sleep?" The petite diva groaned as her boyfriend dragged her back to their shared car. Punk ran his tongue over his lip ring as he spun round and grabbed both her hands.

"I want to be back home for Christmas. Is that okay with you?" He tilted his head in the way he did when he wanted his own way. AJ groaned and sat on the cold concrete ground of the parking lot. They had just finished a house show and it was the 23rd of December, the day before Christmas Eve. Punk wanted to go home to Chicago for Christmas right that minute but AJ wanted to drive back the next day. Punk smirked at his tiny girlfriend stating her point as she sat cross legged on the ground.

"It's just going to be me and you. Colt will be there on Christmas Eve for a few hours and I don't want to go home to my house and have him there. I want to relax with you. Preferably in bed." AJ scowled.

"You know perfectly fine there will be noting of the sort if we are in bed together. Can we not just go and sleep first. I don't want to look like a zombie when I meet your family again." Punk chortled. She had to admit, he was looking rather handsome in his new jeans, chucks and the ram ones shirt she had bought him when she was in Seattle. His hair was still growing back as he wanted it long again so it stuck up in all manner of places since he hadn't brushed it when the wind hit him outside.

"My family are in Minnesota with my Aunt which I do not know the name of. This is why I want to go back home. So I can get a moments peace with you without Char and the rest of them." Punk loved his family, he really did but since him and AJ started dating a year ago, he hadn't been able to go home and be alone with her except at night but by then they were both shattered and needed bed. He turned on the puppy eyes but AJ stood her ground.

"You know, I could easily just pick you up and throw you in the car." AJ shit him a glare.

"You wouldn't dare', she challenged him without knowing it. Before she knew it she was thrown over his shoulders with ease as he walked towards the car he had bought just months earlier. She giggled and wormed around on his shoulders but he kept her in one place with a single hand on her ass. He eventually put her down by the car and presses her body up against his.

"I told you I would get my own way." He whispered and he leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss. AJ was still slightly panting from trying to escape his shoulders so the kiss withdrew the breath, leaving her breathless and wanting more, and she knew fine she would only get more if they went back to Chicago.

"Fine. Let's go." Punk clapped his hands as he walked over and picked up both their bags, shoving them in the trunk of the car."

"But you better buy me goddamn food or you aren't getting any action for a month, punk nodded as he climbed into the car and made a mental note to but his girlfriend Pepsi and chicken, for his own well being.

xXx

Punk decided against waking the sleeping form of the divas champion up. She had slept for the best part of three hours and now that they were finally back, he took it as an excellent opportunity to wrap up her present and make sure Colt hadn't left any noodle boxes lying around when he had come to borrow anything. He did that quite a lot.

Thankfully there was no trace of the indie being in his house so once he carried AJ in and placed her onto the sofa, he hastily made for the kitchen with the Walmart bag that had been lying in the trunk of his car for a week. One of the things AJ had longed for in life, apart from none title around her waist was her own line of official merch, something Punk had wanted to give her as a surprise. So he had done just that. His other present was wrapped and under his bed, courtesy of his younger sister and he was positive she was going to love it. He had a few other bots and pieces to get wrapped and placed under the tree. Which reminded him, had Colt set up the tree but the fire like he had asked? There was no time to check as he wrapped the remaining presents in dollar store paper and sealed them with care,marketing her name in the silver tag with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

He heard AJ stirring and he quickly placed the present in one of the many empty cupboards in the kitchen. He walked around the island in the kitchen and joined AJ as she quickly adjusted to where she was.

"Smells like Chinese food', she groaned and threw her head back onto the soft pillows. Punks house was gorgeous and everything had been picked out to match the minimalist look he had going on. Although it was big and showy, it was comfortable and relaxing and she had spent many a night here chortling till she cried.

"Colt comes round and watches the PPV's. He normally brings so much junk food he could feed an army. He obviously forgot to spray some of that smelly stuff." He pointed over to a bottle of spray his sister had left, a subtle hint to make the air smell nice when he came home from weeks of traveling .

"No Christmas tree I see." AJ pointed out. Punk smiled.

"Blame Colt again for that one." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Poor Colts getting the blame for everything wrong in this house." AJ sided with his best friend and he rolled his eyes.

"Well it just means we can decorate it together." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was four in the morning and he didn't feel like sleeping. AJ looked knackered.

"Ooh! Yay!" AJ's eyes lit up and she darted over to the television and immediately switched to the music channel, flicking on huge Christmas tunes. Punk never usually liked making a fuss nor an effort but he didn't have the heart to tell AJ Christmas wasn't his thing. She seemed so excited and he loved seeing her like this. Normally, if it was another girlfriend, he wouldn't even bother asking her for Christmas and he wouldn't have had any idea what to get her either. But for some reason, everything was so easy going and fun with AJ. Maybe it was because she was younger or maybe she made him want to just enjoy life. He didn't know but what ever it was, he loved it.

Punk made his way upstairs and into one of the four bedrooms. He used one as storage and the other three were kitted out as bedrooms, including his own. He walked into the room and the weird musty smell smacked him in the face. All his parents old records were stored in the room and collected dust very easily. He hopped over a few boxes and then came to the tree which was wrapped in a plastic bag. He threw AJ the sparkly tinsel and the baubles and she bounced downstairs to sort them out and Punk fought to get the huge tree out of the corner. To his dismay, he remembered that because the tree was so big, it came in four parts, so after throwing each part downstairs, he shut the room back up and slid down the banister like a little kid. AJ had all the baubles strewn onto the sofa and the tinsel straightened out and placed over the back of the dining chairs. She helped him set up the tree and he lifted her up so she could snap the very top onto the third structure, something which nearly caused them both to fall over.

"Do we have lights?" He asked and she nodded, taking them out from and box and giving him the plug end as she started weaving them in and out of the sharp bristles. AJ squeaked as Punk lifted her up so she could reach the too. They both stood back as he switched it one, the lights illuminating the room, making everything glow red and green.

Not one bauble had a twin and by the time they had finished the tree looked so mismatched, it made them both both laugh.

"At least it looks as though it's been done by humans."

"Yeah, blind ones." Aj pointed out as she thumbed one of the dusty baubles. Punk took a photo and put it onto his twitter account.

"Aw, dammit, I wanted to put a photo up. Now I can't." They had both made the promise that they would keep their relationship secret as Punk had come out of a fairly public relationship with the very much liked Lita and he didn't want AJ to suffer from the hate she would receive, no matter how much she said she was prepared for it. AJ on the other hand didn't want to be accused of sleeping her way to the top and she wasn't as worried about the general public, more her and punks shared enemies in the company. Vince was fine with their relationship and he encouraged them to show it off but they both agreed to wait until they wanted to reveal it to the world.

"Meh, just put a photo up, it's funny watching all the fans react." AJ thought about it for a few seconds. Why not? She had more lovers than haters and she really did want to shout her and Punks relationship for the top of the tallest buildings. She snapped a photo with not much more though and captioned with a simple hashtag. #ChicagoChristmas

"Oh they're going to love that. Fancy a nap?" Punk encircled his girlfriend in his arms and she pretended tot honk about it.

"Well... I'm not actually that tired," she teased, blushing slightly when Punk's eyes burned into hers.

"We'll I know exactly what we can do to pass the time." AJ squealed as Punk picked her up and swung her onto his back, taking off up the stairs at lightening speed.

xXx

A knock at the door awoke AJ and a quick glance around confirmed he was in the shower. She groaned as she slipped on her girl boxers and grabbed one of her boyfriends shirts that lay folded up neatly on the chair. She slipped it on over her red bra and ran downstairs as quick as she could, opening the door fairly breathless as the knocking got louder.

"Ah, you must be Ms Lee. I'm Colt, nice to meet you. You hungry?" AJ watched as he came in through the front door and plonked a rather nice smelling package down on the table. AJ heard Punk come out of the bathroom so she decided she would just get changed when he came down, which could be a while.

"So you spending Christmas here then?" AJ had suddenly gone shy and she nodded as an answer, walking over to the sink and getting herself a glass of water.

"You know chick, I've watched you on TV, you are really amazing. Where did you learn?"

"I've always had that passion and motivation. I was self taught when I went to FCW and Jay Lethal taught me from there." Colt nodded, showing he understood. Of course he knew everything about her already as Punk had recited her whole life history after he first met her. He could sense she was nervous.

"We'll I might as well embarrass him whilst I'm here." AJ smiled as she sat down opposite him with a fresh bagel and got comfy.  
xXx

"I can't actually believe he told you about the time I puked int he ring." AJ rolled around on the sofa laughing as Punk sat in disbelief. Colt hadn't stayed for long after he arrived but made sure to invite himself around on Christmas Eve, to AJ's amusement. They went to Punk's basement and squeezed in a quick in-ring workout, which ended up as Colt and AJ against Punk. Loser had to but dinner. Punk of course lost and they had finished a yummy Chinese which now AJ and Punk were debating on working it off or not.

"It's nearly midnight and I want to go to bed. Remember to leave Santa a key..." AJ kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering for only a second to try and tease him. He smirked and rolled his lip ring under his tongue and he jumped up, raced to the kitchen and put everything away. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on, turning the oven off and taking the next days turkey out, placing it somewhere to cool. He quickly did a mental check and looked up, knowing his girlfriend would be waiting for him, looking as gorgeous as ever. Then he heard the shower switch on. He smirked and rubbed his hands together. Even better.

xXx

It was midday on Christmas when they finally rolled out of bed and waltzed downstairs and AJ was surprised to see presents under the tree. She had taken hers downstairs after their joint shower. Punk must have snuck down during the night.

"Holy crap, there's a lot more than I expected. Mine looks dismal in comparison." Punk kissed the top of her head and pulled her into the ground beside the.

"Uh no mister, I have exactly no energy left. I need coffee before anything can function." Punk smirked as she blushed.

"No wonder you have no energy left. You were absolutely wild, especially that thing you did where..." AJ cut him short by throwing a pillow at him while she stood up to go to the kitchen. He watched her as her ass swayed as she walked. She bent down to get a mug and he got a fine view of her backside as her red shirt lifted up.

"Nice ass!" He shouted and AJ flipped him off with a smile on her face. She suddenly decided against coffee and grabbed two Pepsi cans instead. He gave her a funny look but she just used Christmas as her excuse.

"I want mine opened first, since there ain't much of them."

"There's enough, plus I have you here. I don't need much else." AJ accepted the compliment.

"That was so cheesy." She pointed out as she stretched over to get a few of his present, handing him the large box. He tried to open it carefully, not to spoil the neat wrapping. He gave up in the end and ripped the paper off in a flurry of excitement. He tried to control himself as the xbox logo stood out, catching his eye. He wasn't much of a gamer but had vowed to try and get into it as it was something AJ loved. He really was genuinely excited to receive such a nice gift. He ripped open the next one to discover a heap of games, the newest WWE one catching his eye. He laughed as he held it up.

"You signed it?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yup. Now you can sell it on eBay for fifty bucks." He laughed and picked up his final two presents. The third one was chunky but he guessed it was some kind of jacket. There was something hard behind it and it was the first thing he pulled out. In what was only to be described as a large photo frame was a genuine signed Randy savage photo. His love for the man was unreal and he credited him to his success and passion for the business.

"Babe, that is amazing, but you do realize it's going in the bedroom." She shrugged.

Thought you would like it, open the rest though, you'll probably like it even better." He doubted it it but was proved wrong. He nearly fell backwards into an emotional mess as he pulled the thick leather jacket from the wrapping paper.

"Was this really his?" He asked as he held it up. The pink tassels fell down past the bottom on the fluorescent jacket and it nearly brought a tear to his eye. In his hands he was holding a jacket that the legend himself, Randy Savage had worn. AJ made him put it on band he posed up a storm as she took a few photos on her phone.

"Twitter?" She asked, and he nodded, gently slipping the jacket off.

"Use the same hashtag." He asked, kissing her all over as she tried to concentrate on her phone. She smiled as it sent, flinging her phone onto the sofa.

"Put the jacket on." He asked, his voice sounding husky. "I want something to tweet too." She was taken aback but agreed, posing with her thumbs up. She even watched his post it with the same caption. Nothing had ever made her happier. Last present.

"It basically just cards." She pointed out, not making much of a fuss. He open the envelopes and gasped.

"Season tickets for the cubs and the Hawks? I swear to god your an angel." He jumped up and fell onto her, hugging her tightly.

"I hope you don't mind but I bought another two, I thought maybe we could use it as an excuse for a date night." He agreed. Any excuse to spend time with her.

"My god woman, I proper love you." She loved it when he said he loved her. It made her feel appreciated and wanted.

"I love you too baby."

Punk crawled back onto the floor and handed AJ a large present, similar to the one he had just got from her. She grinned as she ripped the poorly put together paper and squealed when she saw what it was.

"OH MY GOD! I've been wanting this for ages." Punk smiled. He knew she would like that one. She placed the brand new XBox one on the black coffee table and gave him a kiss thank you.

"Your other present isn't actually here yet so I'll just tell you. I'm taking you on holiday for your birthday."

"Where?" She asked excitedly and he could see her crossing her fingers together. There was two places she wanted to go and spend time in, one she had been in and one she hadn't.

"Ireland for six days then Barbados for eight days." She yelped and jumped onto him. They were the two places she wanted to go to and she couldn't think of anyone better to go with. He had cleared it with WWE and they were going to be booked off, AJ with a concussion and Punk would shoot a promo explaining he needed time off to recover and get his body back in shape, shame he was having to wait until March but at least he got to wrestle WrestleMania. She had thanked him enough already, thinking that the present giving thing was over. How wrong she was.  
"I have one more tiny present but you are allowed to refuse it if you want too." AJ nodded, a little uneasy about what he was going to say. From his back pocket he pulled out a key. She screwed her face up.

"I want you to move in with me." AJ choked on thin air as she tried to digest what he had just asked. No way had he just asked that. He had never done that before.

"Are you serious. Are you like, 100% sure?" He laughed but his expression turned serious.

"I'm being deadly serious. I want you here to eat all my food and complain when I don't pick up my underwear. But I also want you here so I can wake up next to you, take the same flight as you and arrive at the same place at the same time. I want to share my life with you AJ, I really do and I believe this is the first step." AJ felt a tear come to her eye. She didn't have to even think about it.

"Of course I will!" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him. Punk took a sigh of relief . He genuinely thought she would refuse and he didn't want to think about what would happen if she had.

"Now I get to have a Chicago life, not just a Christmas." She kissed him on the lips softly but firmly.

"Mmm... I like the sound of that."

xXx

So there's my Christmas OneShot. Sorry it's late and I haven't been updating but I just have been a little overwhelmed this past few months but I really do appreciate you staying by my side. This was my little present to you. I might even do a New Years OneShot with another popular couple. Suggestions in the reviews!

_**I love you all and hope you had a lovely Christmas and I genuinely hope you have a fantastic new year and a great start to 2014! Xo Amanda Xo**_


End file.
